Patient Zero
|type = Optional Lore Quest |reward = Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Key Blueprint |requirement = Completed Once Awake Unlocked Eris |replayable = }} Patient Zero is a quest to search for Mutalist Alad V, introduced in , where players must find and locate Alad V's new Infested form to stop his plans of dominating the Origin System. Completing this quest will provide the blueprint necessary to create a Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Key, which is required to access the Mutalist Alad V Assassination mission that drops components for the Warframe. Synopsis Coinciding with the events in Operation: Mutalist Incursions, Alad V, now turned Mutalist, continues to thrive and populate his Mutalist creations throughout the Origin System. The Tenno attempts to triangulate Alad's location by sabotaging Infested ships. Eventually, they reach Alad's lab and destroy it, after which he unveils his newest creation: a Warframe controlled by the Infestation. Putting Mesa out of her misery, the Tenno obtains information on Alad's true location. They eventually assassinate Mutalist Alad V on an Infested Corpus ship, drifting in orbit around Eris. Remarkably, Alad V survived, but the Tenno crippled his ability to deal further damage with his experiments on the Infestation. Walkthrough Please note that some of the narrative is no longer up to date. Patient Zero In order for the player to start this quest, you must complete the Eris junction on Pluto. Upon completion, the player will be awarded with the Patient Zero Quest. Go to the Quest section of the Codex, select the quest, then click "Begin Quest" to start. Mutalist Empire: Naeglar, Eris Upon starting the quest, the players will receive an inbox message from Alad V himself, heavily infected by the Infestation, announcing the now-evolved Infested species (which he calls its empire). The transmission reads as follows: Upon hearing the news, the Lotus immediately sends the Tenno to a Corpus Ship on Naeglar, Eris to extract data that would reveal what the Corpus know about Alad V, playing out as a Spy mission. The Corpus had been searching for Alad V for months due to his devastating attacks on their ships. Once the second datamass has been collected, Alad V contacts the player about appreciating his "gift" to them, signaling the arrival of Infested units on board the ship that will fight both Tenno and Corpus alike. The mission ends once all the Data-masses have been brought to extraction. The data collected from the Corpus reveals that Alad V has gotten hold of another Warframe, with plans to infect it. Triangulation I: Brugia, Eris In order to triangulate Alad V's location, the Lotus sends the Tenno to sabotage three Infested Ships, with the first ship being located on Brugia, Eris. Once again Alad V contacts the player during the mission, telling them of his plans for evolution and further spreading the Infestation. Lotus comments that the Infestation is changing Alad V's mind, making him think like an Infested. Triangulation II: Saxis, Eris The Hive Sabotage mission takes place on Saxis, Eris. Here, Alad V expresses his admiration for his Mutalists, and details his plans on making a Mutalist Warframe. At the end of the mission, a nervous Ordis asks whether it is possible for a Warframe to be infested. Triangulation III: Kala-azar, Eris The third and final Hive Sabotage mission is set on Kala-azar, Eris. Alad V now expresses his complete disregard of Corpus philosophy by denouncing the ideals of profit. At the conclusion of the mission, the Lotus finally finishes tracking down the location of Alad V's laboratory. At this point, Lotus, referring to how Alad V seems to have changed, remarks that the Infestation has gotten to his mind and that he is not using the Infested as a weapon, he is Infested. Mutalist Warframe: Xini, Eris With the laboratory's location uncovered, the Lotus sends in the Tenno to Xini, Eris, to destroy the lab, ensuring that Alad V cannot create any more Mutalist Infested even if he has already escaped from the area. Players are tasked with a Sabotage mission aboard a Corpus Ship to destroy its reactor core. After the reactor core is destroyed, Alad V will send in an Infested Mesa against the player to show off his work. The Lotus immediately insists that the Mesa, was in fact "not a Tenno. That's a hollow Warframe being puppeted by Infested flesh. Put it out of its misery." The Infested Mesa uses her Regulator Pistols and a as her weapons, and can parry player attacks. Players must kill the Infested Mesa before they can continue to extraction. Completing the mission rewards the Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Key blueprint. Notes *Even though infested Mesa is a pseudo-boss, melee finishers can be used on it, allowing for a quick dispatch. Trivia *''Patient Zero'' is a medical science term commonly used for the initial patient in the investigation of an epidemic. Media Warframe - PATIENT ZERO QUEST Update 15.5 Alad V gets his freak on! Warframe Operation Mutalist Incursions Overview Update 15.5 Mesa Patch History *Added the ability to replay *Players who have the blueprints for The Limbo Theorem, Hidden Messages, or Patient Zero will now automatically receive the quest itself upon logging in. The blueprints will be removed and if they were under construction, the resources and credits will be refunded (except for the argon crystals for The Limbo Theorem, sorry!). *Introduced. }} de:Patient Zero es:Paciente cero pt:Paciente Zero zh:零號病患 Category:Quest Category:Update 15 Category:Mesa